pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rickyvantof/FoC Spike
kwl. Frans 08:10, 21 June 2008 (EDT) I think it was warmachine who won GWWC with something close to this. They just kept on spamming FoC and Heal Party. Brandnew. 08:32, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Where'd the energy come from? o.o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:33, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::I don't know. Soul Reaping?Oo They basically always had perfect spikes. War Machine was awesome. Brandnew. 08:35, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::This is pressure aswell as spiking aswell as super euro gay madness. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:37, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Remember; FoC wasn't nerfed back then, I believe adjacent was in the area or something like that. Oh, and neither was soul reaping. Brandnew. 08:38, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::o i c ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:39, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Adjacent? would it be nice with shadowstep? or arcane echo? Frans 08:43, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :The shadowstep wouldn't do an awfull lot; It's all about is the enemy balled up or not, arcane echo would ruïn your energy. I think. Brandnew. 08:45, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::This works just aswell as a 1 person spike. If there's sombody adjacant, that's just a bonus. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:46, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::What about chilblains, auspicious incantation and fast casting, for less chance of interruption and less energy problems? Frans 08:47, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::lol and have gimped bars? nothx ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:47, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Why is it so scary to use anything out of the ordinary? It should work better, just needs some testing. Also, your hexes would be casted faster and FoC is faster so it wouldn't be casted while hexes are already being removed. Frans 08:50, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :I'd use a IV N/Rt healer, for spike assist. Frans 08:50, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::And cover hex. Frans 08:50, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::I'd use three. Brandnew. 08:51, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Cover hex? uh...what? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:51, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::For suffering? Brandnew. 08:52, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It has a 5 second recharge, and how are you gonna remove it from like 4 people? The whole team has hexes so I don't really see why you'd want a cover specifically for suffering. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:53, 21 June 2008 (EDT) CoF says hi. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:55{GMT}21-06-MMVIII :Hi, CoF, I'm gonna ignore you, you faggot, bye. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:56, 21 June 2008 (EDT) @ricky, I meant IV is also covering, incase needed. Frans 08:56, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :It's still redundant though, I think. I'd rather have some more utility, like WoP. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:57, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::WoP is nice. This may sound retarded, but try to understand it please: Since you're spiking and in need of energy, why not let 1''' character have Animate Bone Minions(without heal), just for partywide energy? Frans 09:00, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::That's not retarded, actually. A lot of Necro-heavy (with a necro backline) take bone minions for energy. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:01, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::maybe? [[User:Klumpeet|¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:02{GMT}21-06-MMVIII :::::why'd you take that over minions? Plus it would supergiveaway spikes. Brandnew. 09:04, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, Augury doesn't.... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:06, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Who said spikes? Cover hex mainly imo. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:06{GMT}21-06-MMVIII ::::::::Doesn't really matter though, if the target gets prots you rend and you use Atrophy on the infuser. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:08, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Not like atrophy counters that infuse though, it still heals for 300... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:10, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::then spike the infuser =]? Frans 09:11, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, that's what you should do with every spike I guess. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:12, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Moar anti-veil methinks. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:26{GMT}21-06-MMVIII :::::::So you are 8 necros with 60AL with no heal? Oo --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:28, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::L2count IMO ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:29, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::ggTrolling. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:54, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::That's probably the lamest excuse ever. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:55, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Use normal monk backline imo. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:57{GMT}21-06-MMVIII ::::::::::::NVR ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:57, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Lame fame farm eh? --'Super Igor''' *ninja!!* 09:59, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Coordinated spikes are barely ever fame farm. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:21, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Fame farm is about mindlessly spamming 1, 2 and three. This actually requires you to think. a little. Brandnew. 12:33, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::All you need to know is how to keep up your defenses and press 1 when the caller goes THREE TWO ONE ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:59, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Which is the part where it requires you to think more then fame farming. Brandnew. 04:56, 26 June 2008 (EDT)